Dinomaton
The Dinomaton is a robotic monster featured in the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash". It is thought to have come from a faraway world in order to conquer the planet. English: Dinomaton Japanese: ?? Latin: None In-Game Information Terrifying monsters that are unclassified. They were made by strange, advanced technology and possess claws capable of ripping through steel. Thought to have been manufactured en masse as use for conquering entire worlds. Basic Information Monster Class: ??? Weakness: Fire Element: Light Status Ailments: Lightblight, Illuminated Habitats: Tower, Ancient Spire, Far-Off Starship Behavior: *Recovers stamina by standing still and recharging its energy *Sparks fly off of it when low on stamina *Unable to use projectile attacks when low on stamina *Eyes and claws glow bright red when enraged *Drops an item when knocked out of a projectile attack *Takes extra damage when knocked out of a projectile attack *When the claws are broken, its attacks will no longer cause Lightblight Physiology and Behavior Dinomatons are unlike any known monster in that they are entirely mechanical in nature. They are machines of war, used by a mysterious alien race to conquer territory that they wish to keep as their own. So far, these beasts have only been sighted in areas that humans have built. They possess extreme defense thanks to their metal plating, but their innards are incredibly vulnerable. Their attacking power is also off the charts, and they can utilize a devastating array of close-range and projectile attacks at will. Unfortunately, their downfall is their tendency to run out of energy extremely quickly in comparison to living monsters. They must recharge for several seconds at regular intervals of approximately five minutes. The Dinomatons' steel plating prevents most weapons from doing a lot of damage. However, weapons with Purple and Teal sharpness can still break through. Impact damage is extremely effective against them. In Monster Hunter Destiny Introductory Cutscene Location: Ancient Spire Area 10 Synopsis: The hunter enters the massive platform at the very pinnacle of the Ancient Spire, moonbeams lighting the area with their silvery illumination. It is the very picture of tranquility. However, a buzzing roar peals out across the peaceful atmosphere, and the hunter whips around to see a mechanical monstrosity plummet down from the sky to face him/her. The creature stands up in a robotic manner, slowly towering to its full height before raising its claws and readying for battle. Colored lights flash on the creature's body, and a brilliant laser beam erupts from out of its mouth. The hunter dodges, and the beam hits a passing Remobra, incinerating it into dust. Fully aware of the danger the Dinomaton represents, the hunter draws his/her weapon and prepares to fight to the very death against it. Available Quests A-Rank Armed, Armored, and Ready: *''Goal'': Hunt a Dinomaton *''Location'': Ancient Spire (Night) *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Mediatas Chief *''Description'': We must take heed of the words our visitors uttered. If they plan to destroy our world, then they must have the means to do so. I suspect that they are heading for our Ancient Spire. Hunter, do whatever you can to stop them. Sliced and Diced: *''Goal'': Hunt a Dinomaton *''Location'': Tower (Day) / Far-off Starship / Ancient Spire (Day) *''Environment'': Stable / Stable / Stable *''Client'': Mortally-Wounded Hunter *''Description'': It was... too fast. The beast that ambushed me... showed no mercy... and attacked like... lightning. Worst of all... I think someone created it... for the very purpose of hunting us down. I fear... for our world. Do the Robot!: *''Goal'': Hunt 2 Dinomatons *''Location'': Far-off Starship *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Mediatas Chief *''Description'': I have recently figured out a way to sneak on board our visitors' strange vessel. Beware though, hunter, as they may have set guards around the interior. Take out the guards, and perhaps we will stand a chance in the fight to come. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' A-Rank Body x3: Dinomaton Plating, Maton Insulation, Dinomaton Wire, Dinomaton Brain, Maton Generator Capture Rewards: Maton Insulation, Dinomaton Wire x2, Dinomaton Brain, Maton Generator, Dinomaton Brain x2 Break Claws x2: Dinomaton Cleaver, Dinomaton Plating, Dinomaton Cleaver x2, Maton Generator x2 Item Drop: Dinomaton Wire, Maton Insulation, Dinomaton Brain Item Descriptions A': *'Dinomaton Plating: Special plating made out of steel, nigh unbreakable except for the sharpest weapons. Impact damage dents it badly. *'Dinomaton Wire': A multitude of wires snake through a metal monster under its metal skin. Much like blood vessels, they leak energy when cut through. *'Maton Insulation': Some kind of strange artificial skin found underneath a robot's armor. It is highly resistant to electric shocks, preventing random short-circuits. *'Dinomaton Brain': This strange machine was found in a metal monster's head. It seems to direct the beast's actions, much like an organic brain. *'Dinomaton Cleaver': A massive steel claw. Capable of generating terrible energy when its wielder supplies power to it. *'Maton Generator': This strange device outputs a mammoth amount of energy. Could this be the source of the Dinomaton's deadly light-based attacks? Attacks Steel Slash: Rears its claw back, then casually swings it in front of it. (Lightblight when enraged) Ground Pound: Twists its claws so that they face sideways and out, holds them high above its head, then fiercely pounds them on the ground. (Lightblight when enraged) Metal Sound: Throws its head back and displays its claws, then opens its mouth wide and shakes as if having a seizure. It produces a metallic whine that drains the hunter's health from close range and knocks them back from long-range. Scissor Swipe: Lunges forward and swings its claws in a scissoring motion, cleaving anything in front of it. (Lightblight when enraged) Sideswipe Claw: Takes a step forward and brings a claw to its chest, then violently swipes outwards with its claw while bringing its head down. (Lightblight when enraged) Laser Beam: Plants both of its feet firmly on the ground, holds its claws close to its body, and curves its neck into a C-shape. Then, opens its mouth, charges energy, and releases a blinding yellow beam from its jaws. If knocked out of the attack, it will briefly short-circuit and deal damage to itself. (Lightblight, Illuminated) Death Ray: Holds its claws out to either side and pauses while rings of light radiate out in front of it. Then, brings its claws together while the rings begin to form a yellow ball of energy in the middle. When the claws meet the ball, huge lightning bolts blast out in front of it. If knocked out of the attack, it will briefly short-circuit and deal damage to itself. (Lightblight) Scissor-Sideswipe Combo: Performs a Scissor Swipe, then goes immediately into a Sideswipe Claw. (Lightblight when enraged) Heartless Fury: Starts out with a Steel Slash, goes into a Ground Pound, and then ends with a Laser Beam. (Lightblight, Illuminated) Roar: Slowly raises its claws and head while emitting a series of deafening, buzzing cries. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Equipment Armor A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water (0) *Thunder +30 *Ice +20 *Earth +5 *Sky +20 *Dragon +5 Skills: Illumin Res, Negate Hunger, Speed Sharpener, Attack Up (L), Defense Down (M) Weapons Dual Blades Maton Rippers: *Raw Damage - 524 *Elemental Damage - 100 Fire/100 Thunder *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 60 *Requires - Maton Insulator x5, Dinomaton Plating x9, Dinomaton Cleaver x3, Meldspar Ore x20 Maton Rippers+: *Raw Damage - 595 *Elemental Damage - 120 Fire/120 Thunder *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 70 *Requires - Dinomaton Cleaver x5, Dinomaton Brain x2, Maton Generator x3 Alien Steelslashers: *Raw Damage - 638 *Elemental Damage - 150 Fire/150 Thunder *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Teal *Affinity - 90 *Requires - Allfire Stone x18, Maton Generator x6, Dinomaton Wire x19, Dinomaton Plating x11 Hammer Maton Head: *Raw Damage - 1300 *Elemental Damage - 70 Fire/70 Thunder *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 60 *Requires - Dinomaton Brain x1, Dinomaton Plating x8, Maton Insulator x4, Eltalite Ore x15 Maton Head+: *Raw Damage - 1421 *Elemental Damage - 110 Fire/110 Thunder *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 70 *Requires - Dinomaton Wire x12, Dinomaton Brain x2, Dinomaton Plating x14 Dinomaton Motherboard: *Raw Damage - 1549 *Elemental Damage - 130 Fire/130 Thunder *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Teal *Affinity - 90 *Requires - Dinomaton Plating x16, Maton Generator x5, Meldspar Ore x25, Dinomaton Brain x4 Heavy Bowgun Laser Gun: *Raw Damage - 455 (527 Power Barrel) *Reload - Above Average *Deviation - Low *Slots - 3 *Affinity - 60 *Requires - Dinomaton Plating x5, Maton Generator x1, Dinomaton Wire x10 Beam Blaster: *Raw Damage - 503 (582 Power Barrel) *Reload - Above Average *Deviation - Low *Slots - 3 *Affinity - 70 *Requires - Maton Generator x3, Eltalite Ore x15, Dinomaton Plating x8, Maton Insulator x6 Laser Beam Shooter: *Raw Damage - 548 (618 Power Barrel) *Reload - Fast *Deviation - Low *Slots - 3 *Affinity - 90 *Requires - Dinomaton Brain x4, Maton Generator x4, Meldspar Ore x23, Dinomaton Cleaver x2 Notes *Dinomaton is a special unlockable in both "Fossil Fighters" games. *It is the only monster without a Latin name. **It is also the only mechanical monster. *Its weapons possess excellent raw damage and the highest affinity in the entire game. *All of its attacks, except for "Metal Sound", share the same animations as its attacks in both "Fossil Fighters" games. **Additionally, its Roar is the same as its victory cry in the original game. *Weapons with cutting damage require Purple sharpness to not bounce. Weapons with impact damage, though, only need Blue sharpness. *Instead of blood, the Dinomaton emits sparks when attacked. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255